In an anatomy, such as a human anatomy, various portions of the body are interconnected through soft tissues. For example, ligaments interconnect various boney portions of the anatomy to provide selected articulations of adjacent bone portions. The ligaments generally are attached or inserted naturally in the bone portions to provide tension to form the articulations and actions of the bones.
Nevertheless, over time the soft tissue, such as the ligaments, may become weakened or severed. The injuries may occur for various reasons, such as injury, fatigue, age, disease and other various reasons. The detachment of the ligament from its anatomical position reduces or eliminates the anatomical movement of the various bone portions.
If a ligament becomes detached, it may generally be repaired or replaced with a graft implant. Generally, a graft may be autogenus or zenographic. The graft may be implanted to interconnect the bone portions to substantially mimic the anatomical connection. The graft may be inserted or mechanically fixed to the bone portions. Nevertheless, it is desirable to increase pull out strength and increase bone regrowth after the implantation.